Story:Star Trek: Helena/Shakedown Cruise/Act Four
Act Four Fade In Ext. Space (Warp speed) The Helena is at warp speed heading towards Epsilon II. Int. Main bridge, Red alert On the bridge is at red alert, Crusher is at tactical, Kaye at the Conn, Sito at Ops, Commander Martin is giving a series of rapid fire orders from the command area. Various N.D's as needed. Cmdr. Martin: Lock phasers on target Mr. Crusher. Lieutenant Crusher inputs commands into the tactical console. Lt. Crusher: Phasers locked on target Commander. Sito looks at the ops console. Ens. Sito: Enemy vessel firing sir. Commander Martin looks at Kaye. Cmdr. Martin: Kaye evasive pattern beta 2. Ensign Kaye inputs commands into the conn. Ens. Kaye: Hard starboard aye, Commander. Lieutenant Crusher looks at his console. Lt. Crusher: Port shields down to 87% the disruptor grazed our port shields Commander but we're still in the fight, phasers are still locked onto the enemy vessel. Commander Martin looks at the viewer. Cmdr. Martin: Fire! Crusher presses the button, Sito looks at her console and smiles. Ens. Sito: Enemy target destroyed Commander. Martin looks at the middle computer. Cmdr. Martin: End simulation sequence. Secure from drill. Alpha shift, your response time was seven percent slower than the gamma shift. All departments, submit drill evaluation reports. Everyone on the bridge reacts to this disappointing news. Cut to: Main engineering Cmdr. Martin OC: By oh nine hundred hours. Commander Williams looks at Lieutenant Gomez. Ltcmdr. Williams: Sonya you'll make that report. Gomez looks at her. Lt. Gomez: Aye, Commander. Cut to: Main Bridge Martin walks over to the tactical console and looks at Lieutenant Crusher. Cmdr. Martin: What happened back there Lieutenant? Lt. Crusher: I'm sorry, sir. When we changed course I had to re-lock phasers before I could fire. Sito walks over to the tactical console and gives the same advice that Commander Riker gave her during a battle drill. Ens. Sito: Next time, try letting the locking relay float until the actual order to fire is given. They may not teach that trick at the Academy, but it works I learned that from Commander Riker. He nods at her. Lt. Crusher: Thanks Sito. Ext Space The Helena approaches Epsilon II. Int. Main bridge Taylor turns to Sito. Capt. Taylor: Sito open a channel. She inputs commands into the Ops console. Ens. Sito: Channel open. Taylor gets up from the chair. Capt. Taylor: Epsilon II research station this is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation starship USS Helena do you read. The viewer changed to the office of Doctor Aronov. Dr. Aronov (viewer): Captain Martin I'm Doctor Aronov, I am chief of this facility Taylor walks down to the conn station standing next to Kaye. Capt. Taylor: Doctor we've got your supplies just send us the beam down coordinates and we'll beam them down and be out of your hair. He's confused and responses. Dr. Aronov (viewer): Actually, Captain, we-we don't need any supplies. Kaye is confused as she turns to Taylor who's confused as well. Capt. Taylor: I-I don't understand you requested the supplies didn't you? He confirms. Dr. Aronov (viewer): Yes I did, I'm sorry, I-I wouldn't have lied unless I had to, please, come down to the surface, I will explain everything. The channel closes as she turns to Commander Martin. Capt. Taylor: Take an away team down to the surface and figure out what the hell is going on. He nods. Commander Martin: Sito, Crusher your with me Doctor Langford meet me in transporter room 2. Martin, Sito, Crusher walk into the lift and the doors closed. Planet surface. On the surface Commander Martin, Lieutenant Crusher, Ensign Sito Jaxa, and Doctor Langford beam down as Doctor Aronov walks up to them. Dr. Aronov: Commander Martin, welcome to Epsilon 2, thank you for coming. Commander Martin shook his hand. Cmdr. Martin: Doctor Aronov, these are my senior officers Lieutenant Wesley Crusher my chief of security, tactical officer, Ensign Sito Jaxa my chief operations officer, and Doctor Paul Langford my chief medical officer. Aronov looks at them. Dr. Aronov: Welcome to the research lab. Crusher looks at him. Lt. Crusher: Doctor, you want to tell us why you falsely diverted a starship on active duty? you know you could do time for that. He looks at them. Dr. Aronov: We need protection. Commander Martin looks at him. Cmdr. Martin: Protection from what? He looks at them. Dr. Aronov: The Dominion. They look at each other in shock and awe. Cmdr. Martin: The Dominion haven't made a sound for sometime since the destruction of the Odyssey. Aronov looks at them. Dr. Aronov: Come and I'll show you why. Int. Research building They're walking through the corridors as they hear the P.A system, and he leads them into the research room and shows them the device. Dr. Aronov: Here it is the reason why I called you here. Sito scans it with her tricorder. Ens. Sito: Commander I'm picking up energy field from the device, it's time dialation device. He looks at him. Cmdr. Martin: Doc why are we truly here? Aronov looks at him. Dr. Aronov: Couldn't tell you the real reason we needed a Federation ship because I couldn't risk divulging the information over open communications ever since our first contact with the Dominion we've been worried about how they'll do battle with the Federation and our allies but this is Doctor Janice Lee one of our most brilliant young physicists. Martin greets her. Cmdr. Martin: Doctor Lee. Janice looks at him. Dr. Lee: Hello it's very nice to meet you all. They nod at her Doctor Langford walks up to the array. Dr. Langford: So what are you working on? She looks at him. Dr. Lee: I've been experimenting with temporal fields and has made well, a breakthrough would be an understatement. She gets a piece of fruit and puts on the table and activates the device and it causes the food to go old, as the Away Team looks at the doctor. Cmdr. Martin: Hmm, interesting finding. Dr. Aronov looks at them. Dr. Aronov: Commander Martin, this banana is suspended in a quantum bubble that can be adjusted to accelerate time. Out here only a few moments have passed. Crusher turns to him. Lt. Crusher: Sir, do you realize that this device could be used as a weapon against the Alpha Quadrant if the Dominion gets ahold of this? Martin looks at them. Cmdr. Martin: Well we're just one ship and not the powerful one we're going to need help, (tapped combadge) Martin to Helena. Capt. Taylor (over combadge): Go ahead Commander Martin reports. Cmdr. Martin: Captain we've got a finding. Then one of the scientist pulls out a disruptor. Scientist: Drop your weapons and surrender. Everyone is shocked by this. (End of Act Four, Fade Out)